hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 March 2016
23:58:13 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 23:58:31 Maybe in about 7-8 weeks we just may get Bonnie. 23:58:44 The winter went so fast but the hurricane offseason is going by so slow...quite strange. 23:59:12 Wow 23:59:13 http://slightlyviral.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/yahoo-2.jpg 23:59:15 (facepalm) 23:59:18 Yep.. @Bob 23:59:44 Oh God... @Keranique (facepalm) 23:59:51 (facepalm) 00:00:26 What kind of idiots are these people? :/ 00:00:59 Idk. 00:01:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:31 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:01:34 Hey Hype 00:01:46 Hi Hype 00:02:06 11 more days till I get the 200 day badge :d 00:02:23 Nice! :D 00:02:30 (Brb) 00:02:38 Ik, ik...BRB King :p 00:02:42 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:02:59 http://slightlyviral.com/the-19-dumbest-questions-asked-on-yahoo-answers/ 00:03:01 (facepalm) 00:03:56 "I want a new letter in the ALPHEBET" 00:03:58 (facepalm) 00:05:05 (facepalm) 00:05:07 "Why doesn`t the Earth fall down?" 00:05:43 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:05:44 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:45 Uses ` 00:05:51 Douglas... :p 00:06:00 "How do I ask a question on Yahoo Answers?" 00:06:03 You just did. :P 00:06:35 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:06:47 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:52 "Is there any possible way of making 2+2=5?" 00:06:54 (facepalm) 00:07:20 Yes there is. If you set the value of the first 2 to be 1.5 of itself. :p 00:07:47 "Possed by evil?" 00:07:53 "Any signs?" 00:07:53 (facepalm) 00:07:56 "Inability to spell" 00:07:59 That was a burn. :P 00:09:25 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:09:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:09:49 (bbl) 00:09:50 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:58 Bye HH (bye) 00:10:00 (bye) 00:10:02 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:10:54 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:13 Wb, master of sass. 00:11:19 Thanks :P 00:11:22 Np. 00:11:38 I can't call you "Bob the Bureaucrat" anymore :p :/ 00:11:43 Nope :/ 00:12:05 If I become eldest bureaucrat when Hype retires, I plan on having 3 of them. 00:12:22 And about 4 non-bcrat admins. 00:12:31 Cool. 00:13:20 Would you support reinstating Layten as admin if he comes back? 00:14:59 Yes, because he has the experience and we demoted him for only minor things. 00:15:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuY9-gGgkbs 00:15:18 Okay. 00:15:19 This is me right now. :P 00:15:33 :p 00:15:36 XD 00:15:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtL15MZucoo 00:15:53 And this is me also. :P 00:16:00 LOL :p 00:16:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsgQGpugjNY 00:16:43 "You and me, anyday, love your hair," 00:16:47 I definitely do miss Nkech. I just don't miss Nkech as a bureaucrat. 00:16:54 All the sudden, poor, poor Dipper collapses in his skills. :P 00:17:22 @Bob Same - I would like him back here, just not in a position of authority. 00:17:41 ^ 00:17:58 If he ever apologized for what he did and admitted that he did indeed sockpuppet, I'd support shortening his ban to 6 months or so. 00:18:08 Yeah... 00:18:28 He probably misses us. 00:18:40 Yep. I wonder what he's up to. 00:18:46 The thing about Nkech was, when he was here, chat was a lot more active. 00:19:02 Ikr? It's weird... 00:19:25 http://hypotheticalhistoryandpolitics.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_History_and_Politics_Wikia 00:19:29 He hasn't given up on Wikia yet. :P 00:19:52 He's become active again! 00:19:56 That's a good sign. I just wish he would apologize, and we could shorten his block. 00:20:32 Yeah.. 00:20:59 Emma has done surprisingly well with his block - he hasn't done anything stupid recently. 00:21:17 Yep. Maybe he's accepted the fact that if he wants to come back in July, he has to behave well. 00:21:22 Yeah. 00:21:29 We need an intense tropical wave in the usercane season! :p 00:21:37 LOL Yes, we do. 00:21:38 :p 00:21:52 Mark my words one day 00:21:57 You will pay, you will pay 00:22:03 Karma's gonna come collect your debt. :P 00:22:07 :p 00:22:09 Lol :p 00:23:25 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:28 Wb HH. 00:23:32 (hi) 00:23:33 (back) :P 00:23:43 Wb :p 00:24:05 Thanks :P 00:24:06 The BNWC hasn't been able to initiate advisories on anything lately. 00:24:09 Np. 00:24:10 Hmm...I have an idea :/ 00:24:13 !ignore The High Heavens 00:24:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring The High Heavens. 00:24:16 What? @Bob 00:24:19 @HH LOL :p 00:24:21 :p 00:24:29 Form a storm in the Lake Okeechobee season. :p 00:24:34 XD 00:24:35 :P 00:24:50 !hello S :p am 00:24:50 Hello there, S :p am 00:24:53 :p 00:25:02 HH is here.... the :p is taking over! 00:25:06 #LaggyChat 00:25:09 :P 00:25:11 XD 00:25:15 LOL :P @Sass 00:25:18 :p 00:25:21 Ooh @Bob 00:25:35 I'll do Tropical Cyclone Olaxadoniapaschstein :P 00:25:40 !tell :p Invade HHW Chat! 00:25:40 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell :p your message the next time I see them. 00:25:44 :p 00:25:44 LOL :P 00:25:48 @HH 00:25:57 !updatelogs 00:25:58 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 34 lines to the page). 00:26:25 I hate it when my parents are so strict 00:26:29 Making me turn it off at 8:30 :P 00:26:32 "BOB NEKARO WEATHER CENTER 08:30 PM EDT MARCH 13, 2016 TROPICAL WEATHER DISCUSSION FOR LAKE OKEECHOBEE: AN AREA OF LOW PRESSURE IS EXPECTED TO DEVELOP OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS. THIS AREA OF LOW PRESSURE COULD TAKE ON TROPICAL-LIKE CHARACTERISTICS LATE THIS WEEK AS IT MOVES INTO A FAVORABLE ENVIRONMENT FOR TROPICAL-LIKE CYCLOGENESIS. *FORMATION CHANCE WITHIN 48 HOURS...LOW...20 PERCENT *FORMATION CHANCE WITHIN 5 DAYS...MEDIUM...40 PERCENT -FORECASTER BOB" 00:26:42 :O 00:26:46 @Keranique That sucks. I wish you could stay on until 10:00 :p 00:27:05 I'll be able to do that in the summer more often 00:27:06 Trust me 00:27:10 Okay. :) 00:27:11 34*2=68<80/2=40=ERROR 00:27:17 When it's school, they're just restricting me like crazy. :( 00:27:18 :P 00:27:26 That sucks @Keranique :( 00:27:32 I stay up until 10:30 on school nights, and as late as 1:45 over the summer. :p 00:27:38 Wow... 00:27:39 :P + :/ = :( 00:27:48 :P @Bob 00:27:51 I might not be as active during the summer :/ 00:28:01 @Sassmaster Vacation? 00:28:10 I'll be on vacation for a couple of periods too. 00:28:18 Yep; vacation and I have a job :( 00:28:18 Same @Bob 00:28:21 I have one also @sass 00:28:22 I don't have a job. 00:28:31 I have a job, it starts at 8 and ends at like 12 00:28:32 I'm 17 and don't work. HHW and school is my job :p 00:28:37 But I have to stay until 3:30 or somethin 00:28:38 @Keranique Where do you work? @Bob Lucky :P 00:28:50 I have to be a counselor at a summer camp 00:28:54 For the entire summer pretty much 00:28:54 Oh, cool! 00:29:00 I love doing that! 00:29:01 :) 00:29:02 Well, a counselor in training :P 00:29:03 Most kids at my school have jobs, and I don't :/ 00:29:10 Lucky :p 00:29:19 I only work in the mornings, so 00:30:11 That's good :p During the summer, I vacation a lot, as well as having a part-time job and having numerous volunteer positions in my community. 00:30:36 Cool :P 00:30:49 I'm inactive between 8 and 3:30 on weekdays 00:30:52 My activity will see extreme oscillations in the summer. 00:31:02 Unless my friend comes up in the summer, then I'll have one day in the week when I'm active 00:31:08 @Keranique Okay :p 00:31:22 I'll be in a VSL then a Modoki El Nino, then back to VSL, etc. 00:31:27 @Bob Wow... 00:31:45 I can't wait for Spring Break...I will enter a VSL then :d 00:31:49 Same @Bob 00:31:56 I'm already in one :p 00:31:56 Once my aunt comes up on Wednesday, I'll be on way later 00:32:00 gtg 00:32:00 Because they sure like dancing :P 00:32:02 Alright. 00:32:03 (bye) 00:32:04 Same @HH :( 00:32:04 Bye HH (bye) 00:32:05 (wave) 00:32:06 (bye) HH 00:32:11 'Oh, bye AGCK!' 00:32:15 Bye Keranique (bye) 00:32:16 Oh, bye, thanks for telling :P 00:32:21 (bye) Keranique 00:32:30 (bye) 00:32:30 I'll be more active on Wednesday :P 00:32:32 (wave) 00:32:35 Cya tomorrow :p 00:32:38 Okay :p 00:32:39 And later 00:32:40 Bye 00:32:44 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:32:44 (bye) 00:33:09 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:33:59 What day of the week am I historically most active? :p 00:34:03 Saturdays? :p 00:34:15 Friday or Saturday IMO :P 00:34:50 What about historically least active? :p 00:35:12 @Sassmaster I'd say you're historically least active on Wednesdays and most active on Saturdays. 00:35:49 @Bob I would agree on that. I'd say you're also historically least active on Wednesdays or Thursdays. 00:36:04 Maybe :p 00:36:19 :P 00:36:33 SM gonna set another record tonight? :p 00:36:44 LOL :P 00:36:48 Maybe DST pushes his hours forward :p 00:36:48 Hehe.. 00:37:08 Not today. :S 00:37:14 Okay. :/ 00:37:21 :/ 00:37:29 I will accept my 4:37 AM challenge. :p 00:37:36 Maybe Friday, or Saturday, who knows? :P 00:37:38 Over spring break, I'll do it. 00:37:52 Cool :) 00:37:53 I want to see SM on at midnight :p 00:37:58 Same! :p 00:38:01 And Layten on at 6PM 00:38:08 :P 00:38:33 And Keranique on at 11 P.M. 00:38:34 :p 00:38:46 And me on at 11PM on a school night :p 00:38:52 Without a delay 00:39:10 XD 00:39:12 Legally, I could, but I want my sleep. :p 00:39:44 Me too :p 00:40:24 I wonder if we'll go all throughout March without a usercane. 00:40:36 I hope not 00:40:46 Last year I believe we had at least one storm in every month 00:40:55 Wow.. 00:41:49 Dutchess was on yesterday. 00:41:56 Last year at this time: 6 named storms, 0 hurricanes, 0 major hurricanes. 00:41:59 @SM What time? 00:42:02 In EST 00:42:11 She said she was "back", even though she was only a few minutes in chat, then left. 00:42:38 Dutchess and CouncilOrg: A tropical and subtropical disturbance that never develops. 00:42:58 CouncilOrg comes on chat a lot now, but hasn't managed to produce any convection. 00:42:59 Dutches = it never forms! It's been 3 months! 00:43:09 *Dutchess 00:43:11 IKKR? 00:43:14 Dutchess was spawned with the post-Alex boom. 00:43:14 * ikr? 00:43:46 That means... Bonnie = new users = new usercanes = new major usercanes! 00:43:51 Yep :d 00:43:56 Bonnie will be a great day. 00:43:58 = new friends! :) 00:44:11 Yay! :D 00:44:19 We're getting there. We're likely about halfway between Alex and Bonnie. 00:44:27 :/ 00:44:57 I wish hurricanes formed year round in the Atlantic :) 00:45:01 When Bonnie forms, I'll post in this Nkech's wall: "Bonnie formed. #getrektnkech #freezepacific". 00:45:03 :P 00:45:08 LOL :P 00:45:27 3 months, and no storms! 00:45:39 Same. I will let him know. 00:45:48 I know how he'll react... 00:45:51 #westpacificgotrekt 00:46:01 **** *** *** *** **** Bonnie **** 00:46:07 I just put asterisks, no real words there :p 00:46:20 Yep XD 00:46:36 Acknowledged*****. 00:46:49 I may even let Nkech know when an invest forms. 00:47:55 :p 00:48:17 :P 00:48:19 I just remember how excited I was on January 13th. I was so happy. It was an awesome day. 00:48:41 The best day in HHW history :p 00:48:46 One of them :p 00:48:50 XD 00:49:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:49:13 And I remember waking up early on the 14th to check out how intense Alex was :p 00:49:21 I was so happy when I found out it was a hurricane 00:49:25 SM's nightly dissipation :P 00:49:28 Yep 00:49:39 I was a little disappointed when Alex didn't make it to C2 status, but whatever, it was amazing. 00:49:53 @Bob Me too...I was just so shocked to see Alex had made hurricane status.. :) 00:50:16 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:20 Wb HH. 00:50:26 Thanks :p 00:50:29 Np. 00:50:44 Wb HH 00:50:57 !ignore Hypercane 00:50:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hypercane. 00:51:03 :p 00:51:16 I would literally pay $100 for an active Atlantic season. 00:51:17 !unignore Hypercane 00:51:17 HypotheticalHurricane: Hypercane is no longer being ignored. 00:51:17 No joke. 00:51:22 :P 00:51:26 Wow... 00:51:33 I would do that too :p 00:51:53 Same...maybe I would go for$125 00:52:02 * for $125 00:52:06 !ignore Vandals and douglas 00:52:07 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Vandals and douglas. 00:52:13 :p 00:52:19 :P 00:52:28 :P 00:52:28 Every second we get one second closer to Bonnie :d 00:52:33 Yep :) 00:52:42 :) 00:52:54 One second closer, still a long way to go :/ 00:53:03 A few more seconds closer. 00:53:18 A few MORE seconds closer :P 00:53:33 1 :p second= 5 real life seconds 00:53:35 :P 00:53:39 LOL 00:53:46 I wish I could put life on 10x speed right now. 00:53:47 :p 00:53:51 :P 00:53:53 And stop it when Bonnie forms. 00:54:02 LOL :P 00:54:12 XD 00:54:19 !ignore Pacific 00:54:19 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Pacific. 00:54:28 :p' 00:54:33 * :p 00:54:33 !ignore Every basin but the Atlantic 00:54:34 Sassmaster15: Now ignoring Every basin but the Atlantic. 00:54:37 :p 00:54:47 LOL 00:54:48 :P 00:54:53 !ignore lag 00:54:54 The day will come before you know it. 00:55:03 !say :P oug 00:55:03 :P oug 00:55:06 :p 00:55:09 :p 00:55:18 it just won't be in the next two weeks. 00:55:28 Yes it will :p 00:55:34 April is unlikely but May is a strong possibility. 00:55:34 jk 00:55:41 :P 00:56:10 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:10 And there's always that chance that invests form before actual storms :p 00:56:21 April invests occur sometimes...I believe they had one in 2012 00:56:38 !ignore when a tree falls on a shield and a black hole falls on a hurricane 00:56:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a tree falls on a shield and a black hole falls on a hurricane. 00:56:42 :p 00:56:45 Wow.. That's insane! @Bob May will be great because school ends at that point, and then Bonnie forms :p 00:56:58 XD :p @Bob 00:57:02 LOL :P @Sass 00:57:17 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:57:18 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:33 /me becomes the LOL :P master 00:57:39 :p 00:57:58 It's actually possible Alex could get bumped to C2 00:58:05 Ernesto of 2012 was originally 85 mph but it got bumped to 100 00:58:09 #SoLaggyChat 00:58:11 Ikr @Bob 00:58:16 :p 00:58:17 Really? I don't see that happening. 00:58:47 !ignore Douglas 00:58:48 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Douglas. 00:58:52 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:58:54 Not very likely but it's not out of the question. 00:58:55 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:22 Yeah. 00:59:33 #ExtremelyLaggyChat 00:59:38 :P 01:00:20 "The 9602th Frontier Generation" :P 01:00:27 :p 01:01:36 We can tell :p 01:02:12 I hope my family gets a better internet 01:02:17 :p 01:02:37 What ISP does your family use? 01:03:11 My family uses Frontier, which is 50% sucky. :p 01:03:11 @Sassmaster and @HH Maybe you could make your 2016 predictions here :p http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:2016_Atlantic_hurricane_season/Betting_pools 01:03:29 LOL :P @Bob 01:03:54 @Bob I will - I was supposed to release my forecast by now :p 01:03:57 I'd rather go with like Linksys or Netgear as my ISP. 01:04:04 :P 01:04:32 :p 01:04:33 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:04:40 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:08 !updatelogs 01:05:10 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 01:06:43 Which did I do today? A: Ride a dragon B: Go to the beach C: Took my dog on a walk and played on the internet or D: Shut off power to my own house 01:06:57 C 01:07:00 :p 01:07:25 @HH D 01:07:28 Correct @Sass 01:07:32 Yay! 01:07:33 :P 01:07:39 :P 01:07:39 Nope :p @Bob 01:07:55 Although, knowing HH, D wouldn't be out of the question :p 01:08:08 :p 01:09:49 Where do tornadoes come from? A: A tornado B: A dust storm C: Evil People D: Supercell thunderstorms 01:10:17 D :p 01:10:21 Correct @Sass 01:10:26 :p 01:10:29 #Obvious 01:10:30 :p 01:10:41 LOL :P 01:10:50 A (troll) 01:10:51 :p 01:11:07 Torndoes spawn tornadoes...interesting.. :p 01:11:09 Incorrect :p :p @Bob 01:11:31 "Torndoes spawn tornadoes" What? :p 01:12:01 Ugh, I'm about to pound my keyboard with a sledgehammer... (angry) 01:12:25 Please, don't break your keyboard. 01:12:30 :p 01:12:34 Steve actually used profanity to describe the 2013 season. :p 01:12:39 LOL :p 01:12:44 What did he say? 01:12:44 LOL :P 01:12:51 This season is MUCH better than last year's s****y season 01:12:59 :p 01:13:03 Wow XD 01:13:12 I never thought Steve would curse like that :p 01:13:19 :p 01:13:24 :p 01:13:47 Hey, the 2013 season is enough to get anybody riled up :p 01:14:46 Yeah. 01:14:54 It was painful to watch. 01:15:14 Yep :/ 01:15:19 Which is why I'm reimagining it to make it more active :p 01:15:25 LOL :p 01:15:35 I'm doing the same with 1907 XD 01:16:43 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:16:45 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:53 :p 01:17:16 2005 > 2016 > 2013 01:17:25 LOL :P 01:17:29 Very true 01:19:13 My Bonnie estimation date is sometime around May 17th 01:20:03 I'd say there is a 70% chance Bonnie won't be a hurricane, and a 20% chance Bonnie will peak as a subtropical cyclone. 01:20:32 Cool. I wish Bonnie had a higher chance of hurricane status :( 01:20:55 If it forms in July, maybe, But I wouldn't mind having a TS Bonnie and then a Hurricane Colin in June/July :p 01:21:11 Something tells me Colin could be a major hurricane from a Cape Verde wave 01:21:48 Yeah... Wow...a major hurricane? 01:21:51 :p 01:22:11 Maybe :p 01:22:16 Possibly kind of like Bertha 2008 01:22:33 The MDR is supposed to have favorable conditions early on, with a moist environment 01:22:39 :p 01:22:50 Yay! :p 01:22:57 Wow...I hope that's right, then! 01:22:59 :) 01:23:21 Gtg 01:23:25 (bye) 01:23:33 (bye) 01:23:44 Cya tomorrow (bye) 01:23:47 Bye HH (bye) 01:23:48 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:23:50 Here is why http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cansips/2016030100/cansips_ssta_noice_atl_4.png 01:24:17 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/nmme/2016030800/nmme_apcpna_month_atl_3.png 01:25:07 I <3 MDR storms. 01:25:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:13 Hi Hype 01:25:19 @Bob Wow... :O 01:25:25 Hi. 01:25:38 Hey Hype. 01:25:55 Hi. 01:25:59 Weekly El Nino update tomorrow 01:26:02 Makes me like Mondays more :p 01:26:06 Cool. 01:26:13 XD 01:26:40 Tomorrow is Pi Day. :p 01:27:42 My math teacher will have a Field Day with that... 01:27:54 Wow. :p 01:28:33 :p 01:30:07 *waves hands about* Sassafraz. 01:31:27 Yes, do you need something, Hype? 01:31:27 A lot of this whole "cool AMO" myth is based off initialization errors showing a cool equatorial Atlantic. The equatorial Atlantic is actually warmer than average. :p 01:31:37 "Sassafraz" That's a new one, LOL :p 01:31:47 I might transfer accounts... 01:32:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:14 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:33:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:28 Lol. 01:33:37 XD 01:37:01 Well, I'm going to head out. Talk to you guys tomorrow! 01:37:01 (bye) 01:37:03 Bye Sassmaster (bye) 01:37:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:44:41 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 14:59:50 /me tells people to get on HHW chat 14:59:51 :P 14:59:57 !ignore :p 14:59:57 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring :p. 14:59:58 !HiBot! 15:00:01 XD 15:00:06 !HiBot=HyBot 15:00:07 :p 15:00:10 :p 15:00:21 !ignore Azzy 15:00:21 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Azzy. 15:00:23 :p 15:00:35 /me smashes random names 15:00:37 :p 15:00:37 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 15:00:39 6408932587+564723657-97427359748309043-72486434967528706= Mega (explode) type error that involves melting trillions of high quality (cookie) 15:00:40 !ignore :p zure 15:00:41 Sassmaster15: Now ignoring :p zure. 15:00:42 hehe 15:00:44 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:00:44 Hi Marcus 15:00:47 welcome back marcus 15:00:49 Hey. 15:00:51 LOL @Layten 15:00:56 waht 15:01:00 !ignore Spelling errrroorororrs 15:01:00 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Spelling errrroorororrs. 15:01:05 This: 6408932587+564723657-97427359748309043-72486434967528706= Mega (explode) type error that involves melting trillions of high quality (cookie) 15:01:09 :p 15:01:09 lol 15:01:10 Spam. :P 15:01:11 :p 15:01:15 I am learning Wingdings 15:01:16 !ignore S :p am 15:01:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring S :p am. 15:01:31 !ignore The Prime Evil 15:01:31 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring The Prime Evil. 15:01:33 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:01:45 XD 15:01:51 (lastwarning) for giving out a (warning) * 15:01:56 hehehhehehehhehe 15:02:11 !ignore The Eternal Conflict 15:02:11 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring The Eternal Conflict. 15:02:12 :P 15:02:14 (lastwarning) for saying "hehehhehehehhehe" 15:02:16 :P 15:02:18 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:19 :p 15:02:22 Hi Odile 15:02:26 10 in chat.. 15:02:28 wow 15:02:29 :p 15:02:39 #Hyperactivity 15:02:41 :p 15:02:44 Not gonna do wingdings here, as it will be like span 15:02:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:02:50 spam* 15:02:51 "span" :p 15:02:53 !ignore mu 15:02:56 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring mu. 15:02:58 Currently in the 1914 Atlantic hurricane season: 43 - 42 - 26 - 15 15:02:58 !hello spam 15:02:59 Hello there, spam 15:03:04 :P 15:03:04 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:06 !ignore 1914 15:03:06 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring 1914. 15:03:07 Wow @Hype :O 15:03:08 :P 15:03:09 !ignore mum 15:03:09 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring mum. 15:03:10 !say 0+00+000+00000+00000000000000000 = (explode) from (angry) and (hate) fro the whole world 15:03:11 0+00+000+00000+00000000000000000 = (explode) from (angry) and (hate) fro the whole world 15:03:15 LOL 15:03:19 heheheh 15:03:22 !ignore Bov 15:03:23 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Bov. 15:03:25 :P 15:03:30 Hey Odile 15:03:34 !ignore lalalalalalalala 15:03:35 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring lalalalalalalala. 15:03:38 XD 15:03:39 lol 15:03:44 !ignore :p :p 15:03:44 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring :p :p. 15:03:45 Spam warning :p 15:03:48 Anyway, what topic should we discuss besides doing random things? 15:03:49 !ignroe Spam warnings 15:03:51 (lastwarning) 15:03:53 *!ignore 15:03:55 :p 15:03:57 :P 15:04:03 Bob 43 - 42 - 26 - 15. 15:04:04 "!ignroe" 15:04:05 :p 15:04:09 :p 15:04:10 Really? 15:04:11 XD 15:04:14 A (cookie) (warning) has been issue don HHW chat 15:04:16 lol 15:04:20 hahaha 15:04:20 LOL :P 15:04:20 *silently waits for response" 15:04:26 !updatelogs 15:04:28 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 105 lines to the page). 15:04:34 Okay, everybody calm down 15:04:34 WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!! 15:04:41 (BRB) 15:04:42 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:04:43 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:04:47 I GOT 105 ON THE BOT LOGS!!! 15:04:48 Ok @Sass (bye) 15:04:49 44 - 43 - 27 - 16 15:04:50 DAMN... 15:04:55 (facepalm) 15:04:57 ? @hype 15:04:58 (bbl) 15:04:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:05:01 ok 15:05:02 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:05:02 Not for you 15:05:05 bye 15:05:06 (bye) 15:05:07 I'm surprised to see chat active right now.. 15:05:07 :] 15:05:08 :P 15:05:09 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 15:05:10 (bye) 15:05:10 yep 15:05:11 Bye 15:05:14 cayr 15:05:17 cyar* 15:05:21 Usually chat isn't active until later in the afternoon 15:05:24 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:05:28 wowee, 105 lines... 15:05:31 Yep.. 15:05:34 !updatelogs 15:05:36 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 33 lines to the page). 15:05:38 haha 15:05:54 what was the highest anyone has ever got? 15:06:06 I got 74 once. 15:06:14 I just got 105 15:06:25 i cant believe it.. 15:06:35 I think I had like 67 once 15:06:47 that's probably the highest ever,... 15:06:56 I don't record my chat logs XD 15:06:57 before that, my highest was 48 15:07:02 lol 15:07:19 !say i love you Layten 15:07:20 i love you Layten 15:07:26 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:07:26 Although i did not know about that yet XD 15:07:28 Hey there, PFM! (hi) 15:07:32 #hello 15:07:34 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:07:37 lol 15:07:37 I meant at the past 15:07:41 2 bots in chat 15:07:41 Hi. 15:07:44 !updatelogs 15:07:49 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 23 lines to the page). 15:07:49 In* :P 15:07:50 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:08:00 LOL :p 15:09:13 *awkward silence* 15:09:21 * A hahaha (warning) has been issued...* 15:09:22 On the Feb 26 c. Log, i saw some discussions about Nkechiyer's demotion. 15:09:32 Toaster Detected: HurricanePatricia2015 15:09:38 Yep.. @Marcus 15:09:39 was my other account in it 15:09:42 lol 15:09:44 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:09:50 whats that supposed to mean 15:10:24 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:10:33 47 - 46 - 30 - 19 15:10:33 !updatelogs 15:10:35 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 15:10:51 -48 15:10:54 lol 15:11:18 That day was when I joined the HEW chat, and I found only 1 user there, not me. :P 15:11:27 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:11:30 Last Sunday i even saw discussions of a dead chat corporation XD 15:11:32 me? 15:11:35 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:36 or ryne? 15:11:42 None of you. 15:11:45 lol 15:11:51 Gtg now, bye (bye) 15:11:55 (bye) 15:11:55 vcy 15:11:58 cya* 15:12:18 It was a user called "Kitty Uchiha". 15:12:24 ??? 15:12:25 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:12:32 In fact, I believe it was a glitch. 15:12:38 lol 15:12:44 that says it all... 15:12:52 My avatar was also not showing up. :/ 15:12:57 lol 15:13:02 deffo glitched 15:13:03 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has left Special:Chat. 15:13:05 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has joined Special:Chat. 15:13:09 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has joined Special:Chat. 15:13:35 My conversation with ourselves and me were not there 15:13:52 :P 15:13:53 lol 15:14:11 my internet went funny then 15:14:38 "I am willing to strike a deal if y'all want me back" nkech stop being such a commie china. 15:15:00 (facepalm) 15:15:19 can you get hold of him now 15:15:27 i fancy having a word with him 15:15:40 In fact, he disliked this hurricane theme I made for this wiki, which is about hurricanes. (facepalm) 15:15:55 He said that on Feburary 26. 15:15:59 hello there, PFM 15:16:08 (facepalm) 15:16:33 Yep. When i heard about it, (facepalm) 15:17:38 I do create better themes than Nkech. :P 15:17:48 mine was quite good 15:18:00 before the xmas tree one appeared 15:18:20 At least, I created a theme related to hurricanes, unlike Nkech! :p 15:18:25 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 15:18:30 yeah.. 15:18:47 In fact, that winter theme fits more with Hypothetical Winter Storms, not Hypothetical Hurricanes. (facepalm) 15:18:53 yeah 15:19:51 "Hypercane: I usually just stuff my emotions like that inside." "CycloneNkechinyer: Sometimes I do too" 15:19:56 lie detected. 15:20:01 #getrektnkech 15:20:10 "Sometimes" :/ 15:20:27 *sighs*... 15:20:46 "DEATH TO THE NORTH ATLANTIC" 15:21:00 no, just no. 15:21:06 huh 15:21:13 really nkech? 15:21:19 Yep. 15:22:11 wow, you couldn't wait 7 hours for me to come on chat before demoting me? 15:22:36 Well, I wasn't the creator of the idea.. 15:23:31 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 15:23:36 wb 15:23:48 Welcome back. 15:24:09 was i like nkech? 15:24:13 just tell me 15:24:14 Chat logs submitted. 15:24:19 eh? 15:24:20 Well, no. 15:24:22 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 15:24:29 really? 15:24:34 Yep. 15:24:49 i would have took it better if there WAS a thread, as i said to hype earlier 15:25:12 Well, most of the community decided there was no need to create a thread. 15:25:14 an di didn't really have a choice but to take the bcrat demotin well 15:25:37 because ik hype was forced into it by nkech, so he could keep his rights 15:25:52 so glad he got demeoted amd blocked 15:26:33 Nkech thought I was making fun of his disability once. 15:26:41 what disability 15:26:50 autism? 15:26:57 He said something, and Emma wasn't understanding him, so I said "it's a glitch in the matrix". 15:27:00 ive got it, and i don't act like he does 15:27:06 He has autism. 15:27:11 so do i 15:27:18 but i don't act like that 15:27:22 well... 15:27:27 Oh, okay. 15:27:45 i got home after being demoted and smashed my wardrobe door off, but that's nothing.. 15:27:59 lol 15:28:13 :P 15:28:40 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 15:28:45 wb 15:28:47 Hey guys 15:28:53 Hi. 15:29:07 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:29:17 PFM, do you hate Azure 15:29:32 I do, he's a toaster. 15:29:36 lol 15:29:53 PFM, am i a toaster? 15:30:07 No. 15:30:14 wow 15:30:26 PFM, do you like cookies? 15:30:34 I like waffles better. 15:30:39 lol 15:30:46 this bot is interesting.. 15:30:50 !updatelogs 03:06 I just got 105 03:06 i cant believe it.. 03:06 I think I had like 67 once 03:07 that's probably the highest ever,... 03:07 I don't record my chat logs XD 03:07 before that, my highest was 48 03:07 lol 03:07 !say i love you Layten 03:07 i love you Layten 03:07 Although i did not know about that yet XD 03:07 Hey there, PFM! (hi) 03:07 #hello 03:07 lol 03:07 I meant at the past 03:07 2 bots in chat 03:07 Hi. 03:08 !updatelogs 03:08 #updatelogs 03:08 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 23 lines to the page). 03:08 In* :P 03:08 LOL :p 03:09 *awkward silence* 03:09 * A hahaha (warning) has been issued...* 03:09 On the Feb 26 c. Log, i saw some discussions about Nkechiyer's demotion. 03:09 Toaster Detected: HurricanePatricia2015 03:09 Yep.. @Marcus 03:09 was my other account in it 03:09 lol 03:10 whats that supposed to mean 03:10 47 - 46 - 30 - 19 03:10 !updatelogs 03:10 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 03:11 -48 03:11 lol 03:11 That day was when I joined the HEW chat, and I found only 1 user there, not me. :P 03:11 Last Sunday i even saw discussions of a dead chat corporation XD 03:11 me? 03:11 03:11 or ryne? 03:11 03:11 None of you. 03:12 lol 03:12 Gtg now, bye (bye) 03:12 (bye) 03:12 vcy 03:12 cya* 03:12 It was a user called "Kitty Uchiha". 03:12 ??? 03:12 03:12 In fact, I believe it was a glitch. 03:12 lol 03:13 that says it all... 03:13 My avatar was also not showing up. :/ 03:13 lol 03:13 deffo glitched 03:13 My conversation with ourselves and me were not there 03:14 :P 03:14 lol 03:14 my internet went funny then 03:14 "I am willing to strike a deal if y'all want me back" 03:14 nkech stop being such a commie china. 03:15 (facepalm) 03:15 can you get hold of him now 03:15 i fancy having a word with him 03:15 In fact, he disliked this hurricane theme I made for this wiki, which is about hurricanes. (facepalm) 03:16 He said that on Feburary 26. 03:16 hello there, PFM 03:16 (facepalm) 03:16 Yep. When i heard about it, (facepalm) 03:17 I do create better themes than Nkech. :P 03:18 mine was quite good 03:18 before the xmas tree one appeared 03:18 At least, I created a theme related to hurricanes, unlike Nkech! :p 03:18 yeah.. 03:19 In fact, that winter theme fits more with Hypothetical Winter Storms, not Hypothetical Hurricanes. (facepalm) 03:19 yeah 03:20 "Hypercane: I usually just stuff my emotions like that inside." 03:20 "CycloneNkechinyer: Sometimes I do too" 03:20 lie detected. 03:20 #getrektnkech 03:20 "Sometimes" :/ 03:20 *sighs*... 03:21 "DEATH TO THE NORTH ATLANTIC" 03:21 no, just no. 03:21 huh 03:21 really nkech? 03:21 Yep. 03:22 wow, you couldn't wait 7 hours for me to come on chat before demoting me? 03:22 Well, I wasn't the creator of the idea.. 03:23 wb 03:24 Welcome back. 03:24 was i like nkech? 03:24 just tell me 03:24 Chat logs submitted. 03:24 eh? 03:24 Well, no. 03:24 really? 03:24 Yep. 03:25 i would have took it better if there WAS a thread, as i said to hype earlier 03:25 Well, most of the community decided there was no need to create a thread. 03:25 an di didn't really have a choice but to take the bcrat demotin well 03:25 because ik hype was forced into it by nkech, so he could keep his rights 03:26 so glad he got demeoted amd blocked 03:26 Nkech thought I was making fun of his disability once. 03:26 what disability 03:27 autism? 03:27 He said something, and Emma wasn't understanding him, so I said "it's a glitch in the matrix". 03:27 ive got it, and i don't act like he does 03:27 He has autism. 03:27 so do i 03:27 but i don't act like that 03:27 well... 03:27 Oh, okay. 03:28 i got home after being demoted and smashed my wardrobe door off, but that's nothing.. 03:28 lol 03:28 :P 03:29 wb 03:29 Hey guys 03:29 Hi. 03:29 PFM, do you hate Azure 03:29 I do, he's a toaster. 03:29 lol 03:30 PFM, am i a toaster? 03:30 No. 03:30 wow 03:30 PFM, do you like cookies? 03:30 I like waffles better. 03:30 lol 03:31 this bot is interesting.. 03:31 !updatelogs 03:31 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 03:31 2 lines LOL. :P 03:31 PFM, submit logs 03:31 Chat logs submitted. 03:31 wow 03:31 Layten, my 1914 season now has 51 - 50 - 33 - 21 03:31 i can control PFM 15:30:51 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 15:31:03 2 lines LOL. :P 15:31:04 PFM, submit logs 15:31:13 Chat logs submitted. 15:31:17 wow 15:31:24 Layten, my 1914 season now has 51 - 50 - 33 - 21 15:31:27 i can control PFM 15:31:35 wow 15:31:40 hyperactive 15:31:45 There are some times where PFM can go crazy. :P 15:31:48 I checked out the block log and notiecd Azure,what did he do this time? 15:31:53 i still cant believe i got 105... 15:31:59 spam 15:31:59 He was blocked for 1 week for being annoying in chat. 15:32:03 And other reasons. 15:32:06 k 15:32:09 Such as spam. 15:32:18 thought so.. 15:32:23 cant give up can he 15:32:36 at least we do it in a jokey way 15:33:00 PFM, am i a hurricane? 15:33:11 Yes. 15:33:14 yay 15:33:23 PFM, am i a tornado? 15:33:34 No, you're a hurricane. 15:33:39 lol 15:33:54 Cleverbot ships HH + the :P emoji. 15:33:56 PFM, is Hypercane a hypercane? 15:34:02 lol 15:34:11 No, he's Failicia's cousin. 15:34:17 lol 15:34:22 I will create a hypothetical event page tomorrow 15:34:25 !updatelogs 03:31 wow 03:31 hyperactive 03:32 There are some times where PFM can go crazy. :P 03:32 I checked out the block log and notiecd Azure,what did he do this time? 03:32 i still cant believe i got 105... 03:32 spam 03:32 He was blocked for 1 week for being annoying in chat. 03:32 And other reasons. 03:32 k 03:32 Such as spam. 03:32 thought so.. 03:32 cant give up can he 03:32 at least we do it in a jokey way 03:33 PFM, am i a hurricane? 03:33 Yes. 03:33 yay 03:33 PFM, am i a tornado? 03:33 No, you're a hurricane. 03:33 lol 03:34 Cleverbot ships HH + the :P emoji. 03:34 PFM, is Hypercane a hypercane? 03:34 lol 03:34 No, he's Failicia's cousin. 03:34 lol 03:34 I will create a hypothetical event page tomorrow 03:34 !updatelogs 03:34 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 33 lines to the page). 03:34 probably an earthquake or maybe another tornado 03:34 PFM, submit logs 03:34 Chat logs submitted. 15:34:27 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 33 lines to the page). 15:34:33 probably an earthquake or maybe another tornado 15:34:36 PFM, submit logs 15:34:38 Chat logs submitted. 15:35:15 PFM, do you hate me 15:35:21 No. 15:35:32 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 March 2016‎‎ (12 changes | hist) . . (+31,776)‎ . . (2×); Hypercane Bot‎ (10×) 15:36:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:49 PFM has crashed as well... 15:36:50 !updatelogs 15:36:52 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 15:36:57 weird 15:37:15 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 15:37:18 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 15:39:25 !Modoki Is Great for Atlantic hurricane seasons, because it makes them go hyperactive 15:39:45 !say Modoki Is Great for Atlantic hurricane seasons, because it makes them go hyperactive 15:39:46 Modoki Is Great for Atlantic hurricane seasons, because it makes them go hyperactive 15:39:55 !updatelogs 15:39:58 HurricanePatricia2015: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 15:40:41 Total Depressions: 51 Total Storms: 50 Total Hurricanes: 33 Total Majors: 21 15:40:48 looks good 15:41:00 Thanks I'll do the other 10 later today. 15:41:04 lol 15:41:37 whats my usercane intensity? 15:42:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:42:41 you forgot to add nkech to it, mind 15:42:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:10 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:18 Wb. 15:43:19 HTMC says your intensity is 150 mph idk about the BNWC thouh. 15:43:22 though * 15:43:26 ok 15:43:28 Thanks @SM 15:43:32 Np.; 15:43:33 what about ht eotehr one 15:43:34 and 931 mbar. 15:43:40 or are they the same 15:43:41 same. 15:43:45 yay 15:45:12 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:45:13 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:53 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:46:41 I still wonder how Doug was able to hack Layten's alt.. 15:46:56 yeah 15:47:15 i only gave him the username, so how did he get in? 15:47:29 Are you able to log in it? 15:47:49 yes, i did so this morning to find out who got into my account 15:48:07 Oh. 15:48:20 So, you just need to change the account password, then. 15:48:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:48:43 Stupid Internet... 15:48:47 I mean, Doug won't be able to edit, since the IP is blocked, again.. 15:49:04 Let me test some coding.. 15:49:10 !nkech 15:49:15 :p 15:49:19 !nkech 15:49:22 lol 15:49:32 !emma 15:49:38 !douglas 15:49:56 What are those commands supposed to do? :p 15:50:04 oh no 15:50:10 how do you do those ones 15:50:12 !gabben 15:50:15 !gaben 15:50:22 oh no 15:50:22 !waffle 15:50:28 !waffles 15:50:29 !Hurricane 15:50:34 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:50:35 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:50:53 !douglas 15:51:06 Hurricane news: gib me a tiral plz 15:51:14 lol 15:51:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:51:19 stuff you!! 15:51:48 !say giv me a triall dane plezzzzzz 15:51:48 giv me a triall dane plezzzzzz 15:52:18 !sjmaven 15:52:21 Darn 15:52:32 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:58 You can add new codes into MediaWiki:Chat.js/inline.js. 15:53:00 lol 15:53:36 !mabel 15:53:41 huh 15:54:31 Okay 15:54:32 @ SN 15:54:34 ALL HAIL LORD GABEN (gaben) 15:54:34 SM ** 15:54:43 half life 3 confirmed 15:54:56 ? 15:56:21 "'StrawberryMaster': 'thecookieking'" 15:56:25 whats the colour of the ELDEST aDMIN TAG 15:56:26 :P 15:56:28 WOW 15:56:39 LOL 15:58:05 XD 15:58:50 im actually one of the few admins without a custom comment color 15:59:10 ILL do one for you now if you wannt 15:59:19 im trying to do one for myself now 16:01:41 get rekt tina 16:01:42 http://prntscr.com/af5tb3 16:01:59 track of Hurricane Nick 16:02:11 lol 16:02:13 4 peaks 16:02:34 XD 16:06:39 dead 16:06:47 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:50 Yep 16:06:52 yay 16:06:52 jack! 16:06:53 Hi Jack 16:06:54 jack!! 16:06:55 :) 16:07:04 I'm officially back! 16:07:04 Leboringjack, HurricaneOdile told you: wb 16:07:13 Yay!! :D 16:07:19 lol 16:07:25 welcome back 16:07:26 Now who wants to make a celebratory season?! 16:07:31 Me!! :D 16:07:47 Woo! 16:07:53 i have 52 mins 16:08:57 Atlantic? EPacific? NIO? CPAC? WPAC? Australian? SAtlantic? 16:09:09 Atlantic :p 16:09:15 atl 16:09:27 cos then we can get hit by hurricanes 16:09:41 LOL :p 16:11:09 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Celebratory_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season 16:11:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:11:22 Yay! :) 16:11:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:12:09 my eldest admin comment box doesn't work 16:12:47 Hurricane No. 1 shall be Hurricane Anniversary 16:12:51 I'll make the track 16:12:53 lol 16:13:01 Okay :p 16:13:27 I'll do descriptions for any storm you two don't reserve. 16:13:39 im happy to just add 16:13:57 I'll do the tracks and names, Sassmaster15, you can do the descriptions 16:13:57 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 16:13:59 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 16:14:18 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1989_Pacific_typhoon_season#Typhoon_Jack 16:14:31 lol 16:14:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 16:14:54 i wish there was areal hurricane/typhoon/cyclone Layten 2016 03 14